Ribbons Almark
Ribbons Almark (リボンズ・アルマーク) is an Innovade. He's was originally a Gundam Meister, but later reappeared as a Celestial Being assistant to Alejandro Corner in season 1 of Gundam 00. Alejandro used Ribbons cybernetic and technical capabilities to help him gain control of Veda. After Alejandro's failed attempt to conquer the world, Ribbons has taken his personal agenda into action. In season 2, he has secretly created his own private group of Innovades called, the Innovators. Personality Ribbons has a superiority and messiah complex. Even though his own existence is to lead humanity towards Innovation, he self interprets this given purpose as a reason to control and rule the world in his vision. He claims to be a devoted follower of Aeolia Schenberg's plan, but in reality, he twisted many of Aeolia's intentions to his personal logic. He views humanity as an inferior species and even attempts to "improve" humanity through his own version of Innovation by artificially granting specific humans with quantum brainwaves (Louise being the only confirmed case). He also self proclaims he's a Innovade that has surpassed all other Innovades and Innovators, but it's unclear if that's merely an egotistical statement or hinting inner depth to his capabilities. Skills & Abilities As an Innovade, Ribbons has the ability to interface with Veda and any system built to interface with quantum waves. As one of the oldest of Innovades, he's the most experienced in piloting mobile suits. Because he personally created Innovators, all Innovades experiences are subject to his observation. His quantum brainwaves are capable of eavesdropping and even remote controlling other Innovades. Like any Innovade, he's designed with abilities above humans, designed to survive long term in space, and have nanites within his body to maintain his youth, essentially immortal. History Early Days Ribbons was one of the first Innovades to be active some time during the solar wars. Much of his history is unknown, it's possible Ribbons was awaken pre-solar wars (since he's ageless). Because there's little information to confirm his activities and affiliations at the time, it's only presumed that he spent his early days in Celestial Being as a Gundam Meister within the L3 colony, Krung Thep (since all MS Gundam developments started there). The only thing known is that sometime before A.D. 2301, Ribbons was training as a Gundam Meister. Testing 0 Gundam In the year A.D. 2301, Celestial Being decided to test out their prototype Gundam, GN-000 0 Gundam. Ribbons was assigned to test drive 0 Gundam to test its performance capabilities by intervening the Kurdistan-Azadistan conflict. Once there, Ribbons/0 Gundam proceeded to eliminate all warring sides until everything was destroyed; Ribbons/0 Gundam spared one boy, Soran Ibrahim (Setsuna). Seeing the young child reflect him with such awe and worship, he spared Soran. Afterwards, he went and tampered with Veda's files (something that Tieria Erde would eventually pick up on) in order to make Soran a Gundam Meister by replacing Exia's original pilot roster (Ribbons himself) with Setsuna (within the novelization). He would later commented it as a "momentary impulse... but also a sort of mercy." Shadow of Celestial Being :note: '' Some of the following information is based on educational guessing. The events occurred in between season 1 and the novelization of Gundam 00 had information suggesting Ribbons did many things before the events of the show. There was never proof nor confirmation for the following, but it's suggested it happened based the fact such plotting would take more than a few months.'' For reason(s) unknown, Ribbons parted with Celestial Being. It's unclear what happened to cause Ribbons to withdraw, even more unusual is that neither Veda nor Celestial Being as a whole didn't recover Ribbons (since he's a liability). Much of what happened in the next six years is unknown. Neither Krung Thep, Fereshte, nor the Ptolemy crew seem to know about a former ex-Celestial Being member out on the loose. In between A.D. 2301-2307, Ribbons somehow stayed under Celestial Being's radar throughout all this time and somehow found employment through a Celestial Being observer/agent, Alejandro Corner. Because much of the matter is speculative, there are those who believe Ribbons technically didn't leave Celestial Being, but rather had a switch in assignments to Alejandro. In between this time, it's believed that Ribbons also taken secret action(s) against Celestial Being to enact his personal version of Aeolia Schenberg's plan. Sometime before the events of A.D. 2307, he used his own genetic material and used cloning facilities to create his own children, the Trinitys (novelization). After creating them, he also came into contact with Laguna Harvey with CB data to reverse engineer GN-tech, developing the GN Drive Tau. For unexplained reasons, Ribbons never introduced himself to the Trinitys, he sent his children to Laguna to have them trained as Gundam Throne Meisters without knowledge of their creator. Supporting Alejandro Corner By the year A.D. 2307, Ribbons became the administrative assistant and confidant to Alejandro Corner. How their relationship developed is much to speculation. Some believe it was Alejandro that convinced Ribbons to leave his post as Meister and joined him in his crusade for power. It's unclear what was Ribbons' intentions, but he willingly and faithfully served Alejandro. Uncovering Veda In between the formation of UN Forces and their hunt against Celestial Being. Ribbons informed Alejandro that he has information about the location of Veda. Alejandro personally attended with Ribbons to confirm his news. Ribbons traveled with Alejandro to Union's orbital elevator and used a private space yacht to travel to the far dark side of the moon to locate Veda's core terminal. While traveling there, Ribbons told Alejandro, "I don't think it's necessary for you to go to this place in person, Sir Alejandro." Alejandro retorted, "This information you've obtained in darkness, I'll see it with my own eyes. Furthermore, this is the Corner family's longstanding desire." Ribbons asked, "Sir Alejandro...No, Lord Corner, you've planned to intervene in the plan sine the day you were born, haven't you?" Alejandro answered, "Exactly right. But unless I had Veda, there was nothing I could do. But then an angel was born before me as if by fate. It was you. Ribbons Almark. Ribbons replied, "''I give you my thinks for taking me in." Alejandro commented, "However, have you confirmed that this is certainly the location of the real thing?" Ribbons answered, "I'm terribly sorry, but there wasn't time." Alejandro commented, "Ribbons, there's no doubt that you're my angel." '' Once at the location, Ribbons used his quantum brainwaves to open the secret hatch to land within the secret hanger. Ribbons then used his abilities to unlock all doors to gain entry to Veda's Terminal. To Alejandro's joy, Ribbon's information proved true, they have entered Veda's Terminal. Because Alejandro is no expert in computers, he had Ribbons work with Veda's terminal to gain access to Celestial Being. While cracking into all seven layers of defense of Veda, Ribbons gained control of Celestial Being and also uncovered the sleeping body of Aeolia Schenberg. Even though Ribbons always said that he respected and carried out the will of Aeolia Schenberg, it was a confusing scene when he idly watched as Alejandro shot and killed Schenberg in cold blood. It's unclear why Ribbons let it happen, it can be presumed that perhaps his reverence was merely a facade or he felt Aeolia's life wasn't necessary for the plan to come true. After Aeolia's death, both Alejandro and Ribbons were surprised to see that Schenberg left a system trap in case someone attempts to tamper with Celestial Being. Beyond even Ribbons' abilities, Veda locked out data file access and could only watch events unfold as Schenberg left a message to his killer(s): :"If an evil individual has appeared here, then unfortunately the world I had hoped for has not arrived. Humans today are stupid, choosing war, driving the world further into ruin. However, I still have faith in mankind. I entrust my power and my ideals...the world...humanity..! If they cannot change..." Both Alejandro and Ribbons watched with continued surprise as the message ended, the screens revealed Exia executing Trans-Am. Alejandro asked, "The Gundam have this sort of feature built in?" Ribbons answered, "There's not data pertaining to it. It's likely hidden away within the black box of the GN Drives. Also, it appears that all Meister data within Veda has been complete erased." Alejandro was furious that even in death, Aeolia outsmarted him. Leaving Alejandro When Alejandro went out in the Alvatore to destroy Celestial Being, he lost badly to Exia. Before his MS exploded, Ribbons contacted Alejandro, "Alejandro Corner, you were an exquisite fool. This is no longer Aeolia Schenberg's plan. It's turned into my plan now. I'll take charge of this united world you made." Alejandro angrily replied, "'You...! That's the Corner family's desire!" Ribbons replied, ''"That sort of thing really doesn't concern me the slightest bit." Alejandro reacted with anger and punched the screen of Ribbons, his MS shortly exploded. '' Aftermath Left to his own devices, Ribbons began accessing Veda and used it for his own purposes. Not much was revealed in detail, it can be presumed that he began utilizing Celestial Being technology to his own purposes and plotting a means to control the world. Leading Mankind Initiative Four Years Later In between A.D. 2307-2311 (approximately 4 yrs), Ribbons had successfully created his personal group of Innovades, the Innovators. It's unclear how much did Ribbons knew of Celestial Being's secrets, but he managed to uncover the secret CB mothership, [[CBS Celestial Being| Celestial Being]], using its cloning and manufacturing capabilities to create his Innovators and Gundams. He also used the time to develop brand new mobile suits, specifically designed for his Innovade brethren. With Hiling, Anew, Revive, Bring, and Devine behind him, he commented, "It's begun, Innovators...the future for mankind..." It was also during this time that Ribbons got in contact with Louise Halevy. He planned to create A-Laws, but needed vast wealth in order to achieve his plans. Knowing of Louise's tragic history with Celestial Being, Ribbons offered a means to help cope with her GN T particle poisoning and to destroy Celestial Being in exchange for the Halevy family fortune. Ribbons put nanites into Louise's body and provided special medication to modify her into the first human-augmented Innovade. Return of Celestial Being The year is now A.D. 2312, it's been five years since Celestial Being has been last seen. In between this time, Ribbons revealed himself to the Federation's president. He convinced the world president that he's here to assist him and the unification of Earth as a single government. By offering technology and deals, Ribbons was able to create A-Laws to further speed up the unification of Earth. Ribbons also somehow have an alliance with Wang Liu Mei, but how they come together to collaborate is unknown. In between the past few weeks, he had Louise Halevy receive special treatment to be allowed to be part of the elite squadron of A-Laws, even though she didn't qualify. Because Louise is a human-modified Innovade, Ribbons was able to use his quantum brainwaves to access her mind to see what she sees. While hanging inside Celestial Being, he peeked through Louise's eyes during her first mission in Proud. Her eyes revealed the appearance of Gundam Exia and Seravee Gundam, signaling the return of Celestial Being. After Louise returned to her carrier, Ribbons reflected, "Good for you, now you can have a reason for fighting." Just then, wang Liu Mei had arrived for a private meeting with him. The contents of their conversation was never revealed, possibly revealing CB secrets (possibly Ptolemy II's location) and/or plans regarding the construction of Memento Mori. Aeolia's Twin Drive Surprise Ribbons confidently believed that A-Laws is all that's needed to destroy Celestial Being. As he watched A-Laws MS units attacking Seravee and Ptolemy II, he believed this whole matter was an easy win until he saw 00 Gundam. As an Ahead unit shot into Ptolemy II's MS launch bay, massive GN particles suddenly burst right out of the hatch. Ribbons reacted with surprise and confusion, "What is this system!?" Ribbons could only watch as 00 Gundam wiped out an entire squadron of A-Laws MS units. Regene Regetta also observed with Ribbons and asked, "Ribbons, what's that GN Drive all about? Don't Understand? Even you who seized hold of level 7 itself?" Ribbons retorted with frustration/anger, "Aeolia Schenberg!". Dispatching Forces With the return of Celestial Being, Ribbons used their return as an excuse to convince the Federation to funnel more resources into developing A-Laws. As Ribbons watches the news on-board Celestial Being, Regene wondered was the move to bolster A-Laws his plan or Vedas; Ribbons didn't confirm nor deny. Revive Revival came to get permission to sortie with Gadessa to face CB, but Ribbons told him it was unnecessary as someone else has been assigned. Revive thought it was another Innovator, but Ribbons answered, "A human...through he's passed beyond the definition of that word..."-Ali Al Saachez. It was later revealed that Ribbons had directed Ali to raze Azadistan to give the Federation the excuse to occupy middle eastern soil. Later, the rest of Innovators headed to Earth. Regene and Hiling were sent to A-Laws. They were given automatic promotions to rank as licensed captains (autonomous MS polits). Meanwhile Ribbons continued communications with the Federation heads and A-Laws to maintain relations as well as preparing for a private banquet. Federation banquet Ribbons attended a private Federation banquet with some of the most powerful men on Earth. It wasn't clear of his intentions, but it seems he anticipated the appearance of Celestial Being at the banquet and even had Hiling, Regene, and Revive nearby. As the banquet started having guests dancing, Ribbons appeared in a Fauntleroy outfit and spots Tieria Erde disguised as a woman. For Ribbons' own amusement, he asked her for a dance. Waltzing in the center of the ballroom, Federation guests had their eyes on the lovely couple, not knowing it was a personal chat between Innovades. Ribbons remarked about Tieria's disguise, "I never thought you'd show up wearing that." Tieria responded, "Everyone knows that the Meisters are men. I'm merely following our tactical strategist's orders. Where you the one who sent Regene Regetta to see me?" Ribbons replied, "No, he never listens to a word I say." Tieria inquired about Regene's words, "I heard you're attempting to realize Aeolia Schenberg's plan." Ribbons answered, "Don't believe me? If so, you're free to leave whenever you please." Ribbons then whispered to Tieria's right ear, "I can give you the ability to access Veda." Tieria tripped from the shock of what Ribbons told him. Ribbons quickly picked her up to continue dancing. Tieria wondered, "Ability to access? You gained control of it?" Ribbons smirked to acknowledge his hold on Veda. The dance shortly ended with the crowd clapping to their dance and Ribbons walked off, suggesting a change in scenery. Tieria and Ribbons continued their conversation in a private Victorian room. Tieria asked, "Is it really true you seized control of Veda?" Ribbons replied "You should be able to remember it yourself." Tieria thought back when there was a forced cancellation with Trial System (a system that bonds between Tieria, Nadleeh, and Veda to neutralize Veda-linked MSs), during a fight with the Thrones. She then realizes that the person who gave false GN-Drives to UN Forces was Ribbons and wanted to know why. Ribbons answered, "Because obliteration of Celestial Being was called for in the plan. By all rights, your group was destroyed those 4 years ago." Tieria had difficulty accepting Ribbons' words. Tieria retorted, "The Tieria who was entrusted a Gundam by Aeolia thinks that you're wrong! That's right, I'll continue down the path I believe in! Even if you say it's foolish, even if you say it's reckless!" Ribbons mockingly laughed and said, "You've been influenced by the humans far more than I imagined. You allowed that man too far into your heart, that Lockon Stratos. A man who placed vengeance for his family above all else. A fool of a human!" Tieria was angered by Ribbons' words and pulled out his gun from his right thigh. He was going to shoot Ribbons when a Hiling shoots the gun from her hand. Hiling introduces herself to Tieria. Tieria was at a disadvantage and she jumped out of the second floor window to escape. Setsuna's cover was also blown, both discarded their disguises and retreated to their Gundams. The Meisters fled back to their Gundams to escape and return to Ptolemy when they were intercepted by Ali Al Saachez. It's not clear how did Ali even know where they were. It was likely on Ribbons' orders that Ali engaged them. Meanwhile back at the banquet, Ribbons had a chat with is fellow Innovators. Ribbons was still in his private room, talking to Regene. Ribbons said, "Thanks to you, the party was runined." Regene retorts, "You're the one who made Tieria Erde angry. If you had bhaved yourself, he probably would've become our ally. After I went through all the trouble of setting the stage for you." Ribbons smirks and replied, "It's because we want them to continue to oppose us." Hiling interjects, "The more Celestial Being continues its operations, the more A-Laws will become accepted by the public. Those actions justify their existence. It's fine, isn't it? It wouldn't be be enough to just have Katharon as their opponents. Without having a reason to fight, my turn will never come!". Regene then switches the subject, "Twin Drive System. Is that Gundam with the two GN Drives installed something that Celestial Being came up with themselves? Or is it something left to them by Aeolia Schenberg, like the Trans-Am System?" Ribbons replied, "It doesn't matter which it is. At that level of performance, it's still no match for the Gadessa. Revive Revival will prove that in the upcoming battle." Hiling interjects again, "Let's get ready for my turn too, Ribbons." "Of course.", Ribbons answered. Ribbons later left Revive and Hiling behind at A-Laws while he returned to space. Memento Mori & L3 Ribbons returned to Celestial Being to meet Ali Al Saachez, Wang Liu Mei, and Regene. There were all present to observe the unveiling of their recently completed orbital ring cannon, Memento Mori. The new satellite weapon was tested by eliminating the Suille Kingdom. After a successful test run, they intend to use the weapon against Katharon, Celestial Being, and any Federation opposers to their plots. Ribbons knew of the upcoming surprise attack at CB's L3 resource satellite and watched his Innovators fight with Liu Mei, Regene, and Ali to observe along with him. During the operation, Ribbons was confident Celestial Being would be destroyed once and for all, however it was quickly shattered with the appearance of 00 Raiser. 00 Raiser's victory over Bring/Garrazzo drew his attention as an Innovator was never defeated before. Ribbons could only react in complete shock as Setsuna/00 Raiser defeated Hiling/Gadessa by quantization (pseudo-teleportation). In one of the rarest moments, Ribbons completely shaken at the power of 00 Raiser. Ribbons commented, "The suit quantized!? A Gundam's power than even I don't know of!?" Wang Liu Mei was present with Ribbons and asked, "Whatever is the matter? It appears you're quite unnerved-''" Ribbons was enraged and slapped Liu Mei so hard that she fell to the ground. Ribbons then said, "''Shut up...you greedy wench." Return to Krugis After Celestial Being had destroyed Memento Mori, Ribbons dispatched his Innovators to intercept Ptolemy 2 and destroy it as payback. However, the ship managed to enter the atmosphere and land safely. Ribbons also had Ali lure Setsuna to Krugis, where he properly introduced himself to the Meister as his savior and 0 Gundam's pilot. He asks Setsuna to hand over 00 Raiser, claiming that he was originally suppose to pilot the machine, but Setsuna refused, bringing up his gun but was shot in the shoulder by Ali. Ribbons then allowed Ali to fight with Setsuna in their mobile suits. In a battle that takes place at the same time, which Tieria faces Bring, Ribbons senses Bring's defeat at Tieria's hands. Break Pillar When a splinter cell of the Federation regular army captures the AEU's orbital elevator, Ribbons take quick and decisive action to silence this obstacle by using a second Memento Mori to destroy the elevator. As the weapon begins charging, Ribbons comments that humans, with such limited lifespans, are incapable of learning from their mistakes and therefore, are bound to repeat them. Such was why Aeolia created the Innovators, Regene stated; Ribbons corrects him, for it was only him who was created by Aeolia and he created the rest; therefore, he is their creator. Pure bred Four months after Break Pillar, Celestial Being succeeded in fully destroying Memento Mori Mk 2. Ribbons is very surprised that Setsuna is still piloting 00, as Veda predicted that the GN Tau particles in Ali's bullet should have rendered Setsuna incapable. He then realizes that the particles produced by the Twin Drives are reversing the effects and bringing Setsuna close to becoming the first true pure bred Innovator. When Revive was capture in an attempt to gain Veda's location, he awakened the Innovator's sleeper agent, Anew Returner. They disabled Ptolemy with a virus but failed in getting either 00 or 0 Raiser, though Revive managed to sabotage the latter before escaping with Anew. Ribbons personally travels to the A-LAWS fleet to meet with Louise, presenting to her the Regnant. He erases the doubt in her mind and reminds her that she wanted to avenge her parents and unify the world and that he wants her to be the first human Innovator. As the Innovators assault a disabled Ptolemy, something unexpected happened, as Anew was still motivated by her feelings for the new Lockon Stratos and decides to return with Lockon, Ribbons takes over Anew's consciousness. At the split second before Anew destroys the Cherudim, Setsuna pilots the 00 Raiser and mortally wounds Anew. The shear amount of GN particles from the Twin Drives cut off Ribbons' connection. Final Confrontation Unable to regain control of Veda, Ribbons fled to his mobile suit (CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon) in attempts to regain control of the situation. In Reborns Cannon form, he spotted Seraphim Gundam and shot down the Gundam behind Celestial Being. He then spotted Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' and told him, "I'd like you to thank me. After all, the one who let you attain that power was me, Setsuna F. Seiei." Setsuna retorted, "You acted like my savior, my guide, and now you face me acting like God!?" Ribbons replied, "No, I am God." Setsuna asked, "You want to rule over humanity that badly!?" Ribbons replied, "If I don't, then mankind will never end its fighting and perish. I am its messiah!" Setsuna retorted, "You don't intend to walk along with us!? You don't want to understand us at all!?" Ribbons replied, "Humans placed themselves in the position to be herded like animals. Besides...If I overcome you, someone who became a true Innovator, my system shall become solidified." Setsuna angrily responded, "Your ego is distorting the world! I'll destroy the rebirth you've created!" Ribbons replied, "That's fine determination!" Both Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' and Ribbons/''Reborns Cannon'' charged at each other for MS combat. Ribbons/''Reborns Cannon'' fired several volleys of particle beams from his chest GN Cannons and then a powerful particle beam blast from his GN Rifle; Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' evaded the initial assault. Setsuna wants to retaliate, but the Raiser System was still charging and forced to go on the defensive. Ribbons/''Reborns Cannon'' fired his left Egner Whip, but Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' evaded. Ribbons/''Reborns Cannon'' then continues to fire and Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' keeps evading. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' charged through Ribbons' barrage for GN Sword strike. Ribbons countered by striking back with his own beam saber. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' was rebounded onto the asteroid surface of Celestial Being. To Setsuna's surprise, Reborns Cannon transformed into Reborns Gundam, revealing its Twin Drive System. Ribbons told Setsuna, "It would be a problem if you think you're the only one who has the Twin Drive System. That and this suit is certainly the Gundam that will guide humanity!" Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' and Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam'' charged at each other and locked in sword combat; Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' had difficulty pushing back. They broke off and Reborns Gundam switched back to Reborns Cannon to fire a volley of particle beams. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' attempted to evade, but lost his right MS leg. Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam'' gave chase as Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' continued to evade Ribbons' assault. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' attempted to charge up to Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam'' to strike, but gotten his right MS binder tip partially cut off. As Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' continues to evade enemy fire, Setsuna noticed another incoming beam attack (Gadessa's GN Mega Launcher attack) and barely evaded the attack. Hiling/Garazzo and Hiling/Gadessa had come to support Ribbons. As Ribbons/''Reborns Cannon'' continued to fire upon Setsuna/''00 Raiser'', Hiling/Garazzo and Hiling/Gadessa attacked with the same offensive guile tactic earlier. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' started having trouble keeping track of incoming enemy attacks as the fight is three vs one. Hiling/Garazzo distracted Setsuna enough to give Revive/Gadessa an opening to fire his GN Mega Launcher upon him. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' couldn't evade the incoming beam attack, but was saved just in time by Cherudim's shield bits. The shield bits blocked the incoming beam long enough for Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' to evade. Lockon/Cherudim and Allelujah/Hallelujah/Arios arrived to assist. Allelujah/Hallelujah/Arios took on Hiling/Garazzo while Lockon/Cherudim took on Revive/Gadessa. With the battle now fought on equal terms, Setsuna resumed his fight with Ribbons. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' clashed swords with Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam''. While fighting, Ribbons just witnessed the destruction of Hiling/Garazzo. To prevent Allelujah/Hallelujah/Arios become a threat to him, Ribbons dispatched four of his GN Fin Fangs upon Arios and 00 Raiser. Allelujah/Hallelujah/Arios attempted to shoot down the 2 Fangs, but the Fangs kamikaze into Arios's chest, disabling the unit from further combat. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' performed better and cut down the remaining 2 Fangs with his GN Sword III. Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam'' was about to shoot Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' when Ptolemy II appeared to provide cover fire. The assistance was weak as Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam'' evaded and returned fire in Reborns Cannon form. Ptolemy suffered major engine damage, but was still able to launch smoke missiles to temporarily blind Ribbons/''Reborns Cannon'' to assist Setsuna. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' took advantage of the smoke to flank his position and charged in. Ribbons/''Reborns Cannon'' caught on and launched 2 more Fangs as he switched to Reborns Gundam form. The Fangs kamikaze into 00 Raiser's left arm, causing some damage, but Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' was still able to charge through to chop off Reborns Gundam's right MS arm. The two once again charged in to attack and locked together in sword combat. As the two tried to push through each other off with their swords, Ribbons told Setsuna, "You only have that power because you were blessed with the original GN Drives!" Ribbons/''Reborns Cannon'' pushed Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' away and continued to say, "Return them to me!" Setsuna replied, "Who would!?" Both opponents exchanged beam firing, but evaded and returned fire. Ribbons switched back to Reborns Gundam form and said, "Yes...without them, my creation is meaningless...As well as my existence!" Tieria interjected through quantum wave communication to say "Wrong!" Ribbons was surprised Tieria can talk to him through quantum waves. Tieria continued to say, "We will not guide humanity. We will create a future together with mankind. This is the path that we, the Innovades, should take!" Ribbons angrily asked, "Together with inferior humanity!?" Tieria replied, "If you continue to look down on humans like that, you won't be able to understand them!" Ribbons replied, "I don't have any intention of understanding them!" Because Ribbons was temporarily distracted, Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' was able to land an a kick and fire a barrage of beams to further damage Reborns Gundam. Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam'' then switched to Trans-Am and Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' followed. Ribbons/''Reborns Gundam'' unleashed his 4 GN Fin Fangs to assist him in melee combat with Setsuna/''00 Raiser''. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' managed to fend off the cannon bits, but one managed to blow off 00 Raiser's head off. The last bit tried to charge through 00 Raiser, but Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' quantized and flanked Ribbons' position. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' was able to do serious damage to back of Reborns Gundam, but Ribbons was able to turn around and chop off 00 Raises's left arm and stole the GN Drive (0 Gundam's original GN Drive) while 00 Raiser overloaded from battle damage. Shortly after, Ribbons abandoned Reborns Gundam and managed refit 0 Gundam's GN Drive onto 0 Gundam. Not long after, Ribbons/0 Gundam returned in attempts to retrieve the other GN Drive, only to find 00 Raiser also abandoned. Setsuna/R2 appears above Ribbons/0 Gundam and says, "Gundam Exia! Setsuna F. Seiei! Cutting through the future!" Ribbons was irritated and retorts, "You inferior human!" Ribbons/0 Gundam attempts to shoot down Setsuna/R2 with his GN Beam Rifle, but Setsuna/R2 evaded all shots and slammed Ribbons/0 Gundam onto Celestial Being's asteroid surface. Ribbons/0 Gundam recovers and fly away as he shoots back at Setsuna/R2. Setsuna/R2 gives chase and continues to evade his shots and blocked some of them with his GN Sword III. Setsuna/R2 switched his sword to rifle mode and destroyed 0 Gundam's beam rifle. Ribbons/0 Gundam then resorted to MS brawling. Ribbons/0 Gundam punched Setsuna/R2 3 times in the MS face, but grabbed the fourth punch and throw him down to the ground. Setsuna/R2 then grabbed his beam saber and charged in for a vertical slash upon 0 Gundam, exposing Ribbons' cockpit. Ribbons/0 Gundam quickly pulled out his beam saber and made a horizontal slash that also exposed Setsuna's cockpit. Setsuna/R2 and Ribbons/0 Gundam recovered and both decided to settle this match with classic showdown. Ribbons/0 Gundam threw away his Gundam Shield and charged more power to his GN Beam Saber while Setsuna/R2 brought out his GN Sword Kai. Exia-R2's GN Drive went into burst mode and charged in full speed into 0 Gundam. Both pilots aimed for each others cockpit to settle the fight. Setsuna/R2 made the victorious blow that destroyed 0 Gundam. Ribbons/0 Gundam also stabbed through R2's torso, but missed the cockpit by a few inches. 0 Gundams destruction sent Setsuna/R2 hurdling into space, knocking out Setsuna unconscious. Ribbons' defeat was never confirmed, but Setsuna won the battle; Ribbons' fate remains unknown. Relationships Celestial Being Ribbons is a former member of the esteemed organization having been a former Gundam Meister. Aeolia Schenberg Veda Ribbons has a ability to link with Veda at any time and place using his quantum brainwaves. Four years after the supposed destruction of Celestial Being, Ribbons is using Veda to cover up the atrocities commited by the A-Laws. Agents/Observers Alejandro Corner Ribbons was Alejandro's assistant during Season 1. Ribbons always followed Alejandro's orders while crafting his own plans for world domination. At the end of Operation Fallen Angels, Ribbons tells a dying Alejandro that he will be the one to lead humanity. Laguna Harvey Though they may not have seen each other physically, it was Ribbons who gave Laguna the schematics for the GN Drive Tau and instructed him to construct the Throne Gundams and the 30 GN-X's for the UN Forces Wang Liu Mei Gundam Meisters Setsuna F. Seiei Ribbons was the one saved Setsuna during and armed intervention in Azadistan during its civil war with the Republic of Krugis. Ribbons saw the young Setsuna stare at the 0 Gundam in awe and spared his life. Ribbons then hacked into Veda and made Setsuna a Gundam Meister. Tieria Erde Ribbons revealed to an incognito Tieria at an A-Laws banquet that he himself was the catalyst for the near downfall of Celestial Being during Operation Fallen Angels. Ribbons also kills Tieria within Veda's control room during the Battle at L2. Allelujah Haptism Lockon Stratos Innovator Regene Regetta Ribbons and Regene can communicate telepathically through quantum brainwaves. Regene has been pulling strings behind Ribbons' back as the latter has heavily deviated from Aeolia Schenberg's original plan. Revive Revival Bring Stability Healing Care Anew Returner External Links *Ribbons Almark on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters